4 years, 11 months,and 27 days
by MissLexi54
Summary: 4 years, 11 months,and 27 days thats how long it has been since I made the biggest mistake of my life. DxS NO FLAMES R
1. Chapter 1

4 years, 11 months,and 27 days.

Thats how long it has been since I saw his face,

heard his laugh, saw his smile,saw his beautiful blue/green eyes.

4 years, 11 months,and 27 days.

That was how long ago I made my biggest mistake.

4 years, 11 months,and 27 days.

I know now that I should have listened to him when he told me that I will regret my decision.

4 years, 11 months,and 27 days.

But now its too little to late.

4 years, 11 months,and 27 days.

You must be very confused ?

Yes. Well let me explain. Though I must warn you its a long story to tell.

It all started 5 years ago next Friday I believe. Yes I have kept track so when I saw him again I know how long it took me to admit I was wrong.

-4 years, 11 months,and 27 days earlier-

It was a dark rainy day here in Amity Park. My friends Daniel (Danny as he likes to be called)Fenton,Tucker Foley and I were in Lancer's class just waiting for the bell to ring so we could go to the movies. That same morning my boyfriend of 3 months Jason White asked me to marry him. I told him "I have to think about it and talk to my parents." His reply to that was "I already talked to them they are happy". But I told him I still had to think when really I was going to ask Danny and Tucker what they think. Now don't get me wrong I love Jason but I'm only a freshman in high school. How would it look if I got MARRIED AT 14?

-BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG-

"Finally I thought the bell would never ring" said Tucker Foley. " It only felt like for ever because you weren't paying any attention." said Danny Fenton. " Oh like you were Danny" I asked. "Um... Guys I need to ask you something"." Shoot" " What do you think of Jason." "Well I think he is cool. A little on the jerk side but cool." Tucker said. "I don't like him. He seems to I don't know freaky to me. And he HATES ME Sam you know that. Why" Danny said/ asked me. "Um...ugh...You see...OH FOR GET IT I'LL JUST SAY IT. He asked me to marry him this morning." "HE WHAT" they yelled at the same time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**well thats all I have time for now. Please R&R. No Flames**

**bOa ThE fAnFiCtIoN fReAk**


	2. Chapter 2 revised

**Ok this chapter may not be very good. With the next chapter I will need help. So if you have any ideas let me know please.**

**4 years 11 months and 27 days**

Of course we about the engagement. Danny was jealousy and I knew it. Tucker well I'm not very sure why he was upset. They stopped contact with me. Though I e-mail Tucker from time to time.

My mother was actually happy about my choice for the first time. I still can not believe that I actually did something to make her happy. Naturally my mother wanted me to marry Jason ASAP. So the wedding was 2 months after my fight with Danny and Tucker.

Now don't get me wrong I still saw them at school. But they never talked to me. At that I was not surprised. But Jazz (Danny's sister) even stopped talking to me. It wasn't until about 2 maybe 3 years after I married Jason I realized I didn't love Jason like i had thought but I loved Danny. Yes I finally realized that I was in love with my ex-best friend. I finally realized why I was never happy. But I know I couldn't face Danny.

It has been 4 years,11 months, and 27 days since I last talked to Danny. So when I got a phone call at 2 in the morning from Danny I was surprised. Jazz was killed in a ghost attack. Even though I had not spoken to the Fenton's in almost 5 years I still went to the funeral much to Jason's dismay. As I look around I see Maddie Fenton the strongest woman I know ( both physically and emotionally) cry for the first time since her husband Jack Fenton died when I started 7th grade.

I see Danny trying to comfort her but failing. I see tears in his eyes as he most likely thought of how he would never see his sister marry or have kids. Finally I see Tucker. He looked the worst. You may ask why well thats simple. They were engaged to be married next your wondering how I know this when I have not spoken to them it's simple they put it in the was so hard to watch as they buried Jasmine Ann Fenton(Foley). After everyone left I went up to pay my respects. "Hi everyone. How are you all holding up" I ask. "Hi Sam. We're doing OK. It will be hard to adjust without her though" Tucker says.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry for not up-dating lately I have a lot of stuff going on until the end of February. Thanx for your patience.

Chapter 3

4 years, 11 months, and 27 days

"So how is everything with Jason" Maddie asked as we headed to our respective cars. "Everything would be going great if he wasn't cheating on me with you guys will never guess Star" I say and looked at the shocked faces of Tucker and Danny. "Damn that is harsh. Why don't you just divorce the man. Oh Sam we are all going over to my apartment do you want to come?" Tucker asks me as we arrive at my 2007 Black (obviously) Mercedes Benz. " I wish I could but I have to get home before Jason. Jerk didn't even want me to come to Jazz's funeral." I say. " How were you able to convince him" Danny asks as he helped Maddie into their Fenton RV. I can't believe they still have that. But then again I'm not really surprised." I told him that Jazz was like my sister and I had to go and pay my respects to her." I say.

"Oh OK. Well how about you ,Tucker and I go to the nasty Burger sometime you know to play a game of Ketchup. We (Tucker elbows him in the ribs) I really missed you. I never ment to stop talking to you I was just upset. I guess I just didn't want to share you with any other guy besides Tucker you know" Danny says. "Yah what he said with a little reverse order on somethings" Tucker adds. " It's OK but I got got get home but all call one of you to set it up." I say as I get in my car. As I drive away I hear the same song Danny sang at the talent show Freshmen year.

-----------------------FLASH BACK FRESHMEN YEAR TALENT SHOW-----------------------------------------------

"Next we have Danny Fenton singing "How Am I Suppose To Live Without you"

"I just want to sing this song to the one person who I didn't want to lose but lost any way" Danny started

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU

Michael Bolton

I could hardly believe it, when I heard the news today

I had to come and get it straight from you

They said you were leaving, someone's swept your heart away

From the look upon your face, I see it's true.

So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the plans you're making

Then tell me one thing more before I go

Tell me how am I supposed to live without you

Now that I've been loving you so long

How am I supposed to live without you

How am I supposed to carry on

When all that I've been living for is gone.

I didn't come here for crying, didn't come here to break down

It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end

And how can I blame you, when I build my world around

The hope that one day we'd be so much more than friends

And I don't want to know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming

When even now it's more than I can take

Tell me how am I supposed to live without you

Now that I've been loving you so long

How am I supposed to live without you

How am I supposed to carry on

When all that I've been living for is gone.

And I don't want to face the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming

Now that your dream has come true.

-------------------------------------------------END FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that I think about it I finally realize what Danny was trying to say. He wasn't happy with me getting married but supported me in it. And like he said he didn't want to share me with Jason. Now all I have to do is divorce Jason. Now that will be hard. 'Oh no Jason's home already crud' I think as I pull into my drive way. Well better go in. " Where were you Sam" He asked as soon as I walked in. " I told you Jazz's funeral was today. Why do you care any way shouldn't you be at work" I countered.

" I came home early to make sure you came home at the time I told you to. Any way I have to get back to work see you when I get Home." Jason says as he walks out the door. Thats it I think as I go up stairs to my bed room and start to pack all of his things.


	4. Chapter 4

OK YALL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE. AGAIN IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE E-MAIL THEM TO ME I MAY BE ABLE TO USE THEM. OH AND ONE MORE THING. THE TITLE HAS TO DO WITH THE FIGHT SAM AND HER FRIENDS HAD NOT HER WEDDING ANNIVERSARY.

CHAPTER 4

4 YEARS 11 MONTHS AND 27 DAYS.

As I packed Jason's thing I couldn't help but think of how ironic this is. Have you ever heard "Irreplaceable by Beyonce". (A/N if not go to TO JASON COMING HOME-(Jason's POV)

I came home expecting my wife to be asleep. So you can imagine my surprise as I come up the stairs to hear music suddenly start playing and my wife standing in front our bedroom door with a smug look on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the left

To the left

To the left

To the left

To the left

To the left

Everything you own in the box to the left

In the closet that's my stuff - Yes

If I bought it nigga please don't touch

And keep talking that mess, that's fine

But could you walk and talk at the same time

And It's my mine name that is on that Jag

So remove your bags let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard telling me

How I'm such a fool - Talking about

How I'll never ever find a man like you

You got me twisted

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I could have another you in a minute

Matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I can have another you by tomorrow

So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

So go ahead and get gone

And call up on that chick and see if she is home

Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know

What did you think I was putting you out for?

Cause you was untrue

Rolling her around in the car that I bought you

Baby you dropped them keys hurry up before your taxi leaves

Standing in the front yard telling me

How I am such a fool - Talking about

How I'll never ever find a man like you

You got me twisted

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I could have another you in a minute

Matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I will have another you by tomorrow

So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

So since I'm not your everything

How about I'll be nothing

Nothing at all to you

Baby I wont shead a tear for you

I won't lose a wink of sleep

Cause the truth of the matter is

Replacing you is so easy

To the left

To the left

To the left

To the left

To the left

To the left

Everything you own in the box to the left

To the left

To the left

Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I could have another you in a minute

Matter fact he'll be be here in a minute - baby

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I can have another you by tomorrow

Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I could have another you in a minute

Matter fact he'll be be here in a minute - baby

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I can have another you by tomorrow

Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sam finished singing all I could thing about is "How did she know about Star and me". Another surprise was she already had the divorce papers and signed it. I know for a while that we no longer loved each other. I mean I stared cheating on her with Star. And I know that she was in love with Danny Fenton. I guess I didn't want to admit it. But I signed the papers and left never to talk to Sam again.

(END JASON'S POV)

WELL WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK. PLEASE R&R AND PLEASE NO FLAMES. THANX.

bOa ThE fAnFiCtIoN fReAk


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE THAT GOOD BUT THAT IS FOR YOU TO DECIDE. **

**4 Years, 11 Months, and 27 Days**

**Chapter 5**

**"So let me get this straight so I know I didn't miss anything. After you got home from Jazz's funeral you and him got into a fight and he left to go back to work. Did I get everything right so far. "Danny asked after I finish telling him and Tucker what happened. "Yea so far" "So after he left for work again you went up stairs and packed all his things and waited for him to come home. And when he came up stairs you sang Irreplaceable by Beyonce." Tucker was the one that finished.**

**"Yea and he actually signed the divorce papers. I'm free" I say as we walk in to the Nasty Burger. Let me catch you up a bit. After I divorced Jason last night it was to late to call Danny or Tucker so I waited till this morning and called and told them to meet me at the Nasty Burger. " But I really don't care. I realized a long time ago that I was actually in love with someone else." I say not looking at Danny or Tucker. "Well does the person your in love with have black hair, blue eyes, clumsy, always there for you when you were younger, and oh I don't know half-ghost? In his ghost form he has white hair, green eyes, wears a jumpsuit, can fly you anywhere you want to go, and can protect you with his every being. Because if it is them I'm pretty sure he is in love with you to." Danny says.**

**"No" I started " you forgot incredibly sexy, handsome, generous, kind, sweet, and loving" "So I take it you love me too." Danny asks shyly. "You better believe it" I say. "FINALLY THE TWO OF YOU ADMIT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER. Now if only Jazz and ****Necile**** were here." Tucker yelled/said. Suddenly Danny's phone rang.**

**((Phone) D-Danny, N-****Necile**

**D- Hello**

**N- Hey Uncle Danny**

**D- Hey ****Necile**** whats up**

**N- Well I'm at the airport when I and several million other people heard Uncle Tucker yelling**

**D- Hold that thought (Tucker ****Necile**** could hear you at the airport) I'm back**

**N- Why was Uncle Tucker yelling anyway**

**D- Do you remember my old friend Sam I told you about?**

**N- Yeah the one you had a giant crush on since you were 10**

**D- That's her well Tuck was yelling because we finally admitted we were in love with each other.**

**N- Does that mean she is moving in with us**

**D- Maybe but only if she wants to. So no asking her 1000 x**

**N- Oh OK are you coming to get me or are you going to make me walk home like last time.**

**D- That was one time but I'm on my way. **

**N- Ok oh and Uncle Danny no going you know what remember Crystal with me.**

**D- K see you in a few**

**(END PHONE)**

**"Hey you guys want to come with me to get ****Necile****?" Danny asked as he got up to leave. "Sure" Tucker and I said at the same time. "Hey Danny who is ****Necile**** ?" I ask. "An old friends of mines daughter." He said. I gave him a confused look. "Well you see y old pan pal Cassie was raped and got pregnant. She died in child birth. She stated in her will that she wanted me to take care of her pride and joy." Danny answered with a sad look on his face. The rest of the ride to the airport was silent. **

**(SKIP TO THE AIRPORT)**

**Danny told Tucker and I to wait in the car while he went to get the girls. After Danny was a few feet away I asked Tucker to explain more on what Danny said earlier. "You see Cassie and Danny were more then just pen pals. You won't remember but Danny spent a whole summer in England for a foreign exchange program. Well everyone hated Danny for some reason while he was there. He stayed at Cassie's house the whole time he was there as well. This was shortly after we stopped talking. Well you see the night Cassie was raped he was tied to a chair forced to watch the whole thing. He heard her cry for help but he couldn't do anything to save her from the pain his ghost powers were not working. Cassie's parent were away on business when this happened. When who ever it was that raped Cassie was finished he let them both go. Danny held her all night. He even called her parents and told them. Surprisingly they weren't mad at him. She was 2 months pregnant when Danny left. When he got the call saying Cassie was dead. Well he was on the next flight to Mother England. He brought ****Necile**** back with him. His mom helped him take care of ****Necile****. Every year since she was 1 she would go to England to visit her mother. She knows Danny's half ghost. But Danny didn't go this year so it was just her Cassie's parents picked up. Some times he can't even look at ****Necile**** because se looks so much like her mom. Thats why after Danny said Cassie wanted him to have ****Necile ****was because he was trying to forget the night she was raped." When Tucker finished explaining Danny came back with 2 very pretty girls. One looked about 10 and the other maybe somewhere 5.**

**"Hi you must be Sam Uncle Danny has told me a lot about you. I'm Crystal. I'm 10 and this is ****Necile she is 5." The girl now known as Crystal said.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**HEY EVERYONE THANX 4 READING. PLEASE REVIEW. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UP-DATING IN A WHILE I HAD A LOT OF STUFF GOING ON. BUT I'M BBBBAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORYS AS WELL. OH AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR ADDING TWO NEW CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM(THOUGH I WISH I DID) BUT I DO OWN CRYSTAL AND NECILE. PLEASE R&R. LOVE YA. THANX AGAIN FOR THE REVIWS.**

**bOa ThE fAnFiCtIoN fReAk**


	6. Chapter 6 insight important

THIS CHAPTER IS JUST FOR INSIGHT SO YOU MUST READ. NO NEED TO R&R. THIS IS JUST TO HELP YOU UNDERSTAND BETTER. EVERY 5 CHAPTER IF I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO I WILL DO A QUESTION AND ANSWER CHAPTER. SOME QUESTIONS I CAME UP WITH, SOME A FRIEND HELPED WITH, AND SOME PEOPLE ASKED. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS AT ALL PLEASE LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEW IN NEXT TIME I WILL PUT IT IN OR AT THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH THE ANSWER. BUT KNOW IF YOU SKIP OUT ON THIS CHAPTER YOU ARE MISSING A LOT OF INFORMATION. THANK YOU. FIRST I WILL WRITE THE QUESTION THEN AFTER WRITE THE ANSWER.

QUESTIONS

1) HOW DID SAM AND JASON GET DIVORCED SO FAST.

2) WHO IS NICILE AND WHAT DOES SHE WEAR.

3) WHO IS CRYSTAL AND WHAT DOES SHE WEAR.

4) WHEN SAM LEFT DID JAZZ TAKE HER PLACE.

5) HOW DID JAZZ DIE.

6) HOW DID DANNY KNOW SAM'S PHONE NUMBER.

7) WHY DID JASON CHEAT ON SAM.

8) DID SAM AND JASON STILL GO TO SCHOOL.

9) HOW OLD IS EVERYONE.

10) WHY DID JACK FENTON DIE.

11) WHAT'S A MINDS EYE.

12) WILL DANNY AND SAM GET TOGETHER.

13) WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO TUCKER.

14) WILL YOU BE BRING ANYONE ELSE (OLD OR NEW) IN THE STORY.

15) WHO IS CASSIE AND WHAT DID SHE LOOK LIKE.

16) WHEN DID DANNY GO TO ENGLAND.

17) WHY DID CASSIE WANT DANNY TO HAVE NECILE.

18) DOES CRYSTAL KNOW ABOUT DANNY'S GHOST POWERS. IF NOT WILL SHE.

19) WHY DON'T YOU UP-DATE A LOT. DO YOU NOT LIKE THE STORY.

20) WHY ARE THE CHAPTERS SO SHORT.

ANSWERS

1) 6 MONTHS BEFORE JAZZ DIE SAM GOT THE DIVORCE PAPERS AND SIGNED THEM ALL SHE NEEDED WAS JASON'S SIGNATURE. REMEMBER IN CHAPTER 1 I SAID SHE REALIZED SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH DANNY.

2) LAST CHAPTER I GAVE YOU ALOT ON NACILE. SHE IS AN OC. FOR WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE. SHE HAS SHOULDER LENGTH CURLY RED HAIR, BLUE EYES, LIGHT SKIN, AND 5 YEARS OF AGE. SHE WEARS A PURPLE T-SHIRT, BLUE JEANOR BLUE JEAN SKIRT ( YOU CHOSE) AND PURPLE AND BLUE SNEAKERS. SHE ALSO HAS A LITTLE ENGLISH ACCENT.

3) I EXPLAINED A LITTLE BIT ON WHO SHE IS. SHE IS 10 YEARS OF AGE. SHE IS (BY BLOOD) NECILE'S AUNT. SHE CALLS DANNY EITHER BIG BRO OR UNCLE DANNY. MOSTLY BECUSE HE IS LIKE FAMILY. SHE WAS DEVASTATED WHEN CASSIE DIE. SHE CAME TO THE U.S. TO LIVE WITH DANNY AFTER HER PARENTS WERE IN A CAR ACCIDENT. SINCE SHE HAD ON WERE ELSE TO GO DANNY IS LETTING HER LIVE WITH HIM AND NECILE. HE TRUELY LOVES HER LIKE A SISTER. FOR WHAT SHE WEARS AND LOOKS LIKE. SHE HAS MID-BACK EMBER HAIR, CRYSTAL BUE EYES ( THAT IS HOW SHE GOT HER NAME), TAN SKIN, AND IS AN OC. FOR WHAT SHE WEARS IS BLACK JEANS AND SNEAKERS, AND AN INDIGO T-SHIRT.

4) YES JAZZ DID TAKE SAM'S PLACE ON THE TEAM. THOUGH IT WAS WEIRD AT FIRST THEY ALL GOT USE TO IT. BUT ALL STILL MISSED SAM SOMETIMES. JAZZ WAS NOT A VERY SKILLED FIGHTER SHE WAS VERY GOOD AT FINDING OUT WHO THE GHOST IS AND WHERE IT CAME FROM, AND ALSO WERE THEY SHOUD SEND IT.

5) JAZZ WAS KILLED BY SKULKER WHEN SHE JUMPED IN FRONT OF HIM TO PROTECT HIM. HER FINAL WORDS WERE "I DON'T REGRET WHAT I DID" AND "YOU BETTER TELL SAM YOU LOVE HER OR I WILL HAUNT YOU THE REST OF YOUR LIFE.

6) THIS ONE IS A LITTLE HARDED TO EXPLAIN. I HAVE 2 IDEAS BUT DON'T KNOW WHICH TO USE. SO I WILL LET YOU DECIDE.

THE FIRST ONE-HE CALLED HER PARENT'S. THE SECOND ONE - LOOKED HER UP IN THE YELLOW PAGES.

7) HE CHEATED ON SAM BECAUSE LIKE SHE REALIZED HE WAS IN LOVE WITH STAR. BUT HE DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH DANNY. HE DIDN'T LEAVE HER BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO BRAKE HER HEART. BECAUSE HE THOUGHT SHE WAS STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM.

8) THAT QUESTION IS KIND OF OBVIOUS THEY WERE ONLY 14 WHEN THEY GOT MARRIED. SO YES THEY STILL WENT TO SCHOOL.

9)SAM, DANNY, AND TUCKER JUST TURNED 19, JAZZ (DEAD) WAS 20, MADDIE- 42, NECILE- 5, CRYSTAL- 10.

10)I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO DIE BUT IT FIT WITH THE STORY. BECAUSE THEY BURIED JAZZ NEXT TO HIM.

11) THIS IS A QUESTION I CAME UP WITH. A MIND'S EYE IS JUST WHAT YOU SEE WITH IN YOUR MIND OF WHAT THE SCENE LOOKS LIKE. THERE ARE 2 TYPES OF PEOPLE ONE WHO CAN SEE THE PICTURE IN THIER MIND AND ONE HOW CAN'T. IF YOU ARE THE TYPE OF PERSON WHO WHEN THEY READ CAN SEE THE SCENE IN YOUR MIND YOU ARE USEING YOUR MINDS EYE. IF YOU CAN'T THEM IT IS 1 OF 2 PROBLEMS. 1) YOUR NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH. MOSTLY BECAUSE YOU NEVER TRYED IT BEFORE. OR 2) YOU JUST DON'T CARE. IF THE FIRST ONE IS YOUR PROBLEM HERE IS SOME ADVICE. READ A PART/SCENE OF THE STORY. THEN CLODE YOUR EYES AND TRY TO PICTURE THAT PART. IT HELPS. SLOWLY YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DO THIS WITH OUT CLOSING YOUR EYES OR STOPPING LIKE ME . IF ITS THE SECOND PROBLEM I CAN'T HELP YOU.

12) YOU WILL HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT.

13) AGAIN YOU WILL HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT.

14) MAYBE, MAYBE NOT REALLY UNDECIDED.

15) IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY I TOLD YOU ABOUT HER LAST CHAPPIE. BUT MOSTLY WHAT HAPPENED. ALL I CAN TELL YOU IS WHAT SHE LOOKED LIKE AND THAT SHE IS AN OC. SHE LOOKS A MIRROR IMAIGE OF NECILE ONLY SHE AT THE TIME WAS 14. AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE WEARS BECAUSE I WAS ONLY USING HER RO EXPLAIN NECILE.

16) LIKE TUCKER SAID A FOREIGN EXCHANGE PROGRAM

17) CASSIE WANTED DANNY TO HAVE NECILE BECUSE SHE KNOW WITH ALL HER HEART THAT HE WOULD LOVE AND PROTECT HER LIKE HIS OWN CHILD.

18) NO BUT SHE WILL IN A LATER CHAPTER.

19) IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE THE STORY. BUT I STARTED IT IN THE MIDDLE OF SWIM SEASON SO IT WAS HARD FOR ME TO UP-DATE AS MUCH AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED BUT I AM TRY TO UP-DATE MORE OFTEN. SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE THE STORY.

20) LIKE I JUST SAID IT WAS HARD SO I WROTE WHAT I COULD FOR EACH CHAPTER.

THANX FOR YOUR REVIEW. THANX FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY. I'LL UP-DATE SOON. I HOPE. ANYONE WHO HAS ANY IDEAS AT ALL LET ME KNOW I WILL USE IT. THANX AGAIN


	7. AN I'm Sorry

I'm sorry to say I have ran out of ideas for this story. I feel as though one of you can do so much better then I on this story. I hear by declare this story discontinued. I f any one wish's to finish this story please e-mail me and I will send you everything I have for it. including the following

every chapter written

ownership of Necile and Crystal

what I have for the next chapter

advice for anything you may or may not need

and delete the one on my account allowing you to start a new

Again I am very sorry to discontinue this story all I ask to whom ever takes it is that they at least let other readers know who wrote the story to begin with. Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody! No one wanted to take the story so I decided to bring it back. I have a few idea's for it. By the way I changed my pen-name for those of you how don't read my other story's. It is now Singing Dancing Chef.

Declaimer: Sadly I do not own Danny Phantom Wish I did but don't. I do own Crystal, Necile, and the plot of this story.

(Some narrator person from some random TV show)

Last Time on 4 years, 11 months, and 27 days.

Danny told Tucker and I to wait in the car while he went to get the girls. After Danny was a few feet away I asked Tucker to explain more on what Danny said earlier. "You see Cassie and Danny were more then just pen pals. You won't remember but Danny spent a whole summer in England for a foreign exchange program. Well everyone hated Danny for some reason while he was there. He stayed at Cassie's house the whole time he was there as well. This was shortly after we stopped talking. Well you see the night Cassie was raped he was tied to a chair forced to watch the whole thing. He heard her cry for help but he couldn't do anything to save her from the pain his ghost powers were not working. Cassie's parent were away on business when this happened. When who ever it was that raped Cassie was finished he let them both go. Danny held her all night. He even called her parents and told them. Surprisingly they weren't mad at him. She was 2 months pregnant when Danny left. When he got the call saying Cassie was dead. Well he was on the next flight to Mother England. He brought Necile back with him. His mom helped him take care of Necile. Every year since she was 1 she would go to England to visit her mother. She knows Danny's half ghost. But Danny didn't go this year so it was just her Cassie's parents picked up. Some times he can't even look at Necile because se looks so much like her mom. Thats why after Danny said Cassie wanted him to have Necile was because he was trying to forget the night she was raped." When Tucker finished explaining Danny came back with 2 very pretty girls. One looked about 10 and the other maybe somewhere 5.

"Hi you must be Sam Uncle Danny has told me a lot about you. I'm Crystal. I'm 10 and this is Necile she is 5." The girl now known as Crystal said.

On with the story

As we are coming back from the airport I got to know Crystal and Necile a bit better. I realized almost right away that Crystal didn't know Danny was half-ghost by the way she ask how Danny Phantom was doing with all the recent ghost attacks. They are both amazing girls. Crystal loves sports and Necile loves to read. From what Tucker had told me earlier they both have the same love of certain things like Cassie.

We pull up to a beautiful 2 story house. The house itself was very nice but inside it looked like a mansion. Much like my parents house but a little smaller. That also reminded me I had to go see them. Necile had fallen asleep in the car about an hour ago. I told Danny "I'll take her up to her room. Just tell me were it is". Now as I'm walking into Necile's room I see it is NOT your average 5 year old room. Everything was either purple or blue and even both. Danny walks in as I finish tucking Necile in.

He walks over to the dresser and picks up a picture and says,"Sometimes it's hard to look at her. She looks so much like her mother. She asks questions all the time and more then half of them I can't answer. I love Necile but sometimes I wish Cassie was here. Because I have no clue what to do. Sure Jazz and my Mom have been a great help but Necile needs her mother. Or at the very least a mother figure. Sometimes I look in her eyes and I swear for a minute I don't see Necile but Cassie staring right back at me. Crystal and I have told Necile everything we knew about Cassie. But she still has so many questions neither of us can answer"

I walk over and give him a hug as I look at the picture. He was right Cassie looks exactly like Necile but older. I take the picture from Danny and put it back on the dresser. "Danny look at me (turns Danny around to face her) I know you think you can't do this. But to that little girl there in the bed(points to Necile) there you are all she has in the world besides her aunt. By the looks of it your doing a great job of raising her. She loves you Danny. I may not know Cassie but I know where ever she is she is happy because she knows her daughter in safe and happy. Don't do what I did Danny. Don't let her slip away from you because your scared that your not raising her right. I'm here now and I can help you."

With one last look at Necile Danny and I go back down stairs.

-Necile's POV during Danny and Sam's conversation-

After Ms. Sam tucked me in I woke up but didn't open my eyes. I heard Uncle Danny come in to drop my stuff of. I also heard him walking to my dresser to pick up the picture of my mum and him like him always does. I heard him say, "Sometimes it's hard to look at her. She looks so much like her mother. She asks questions all the time and more then half of them I can't answer. I love Necile but sometimes I wish Cassie was here. Because I have no clue what to do. Sure Jazz and my Mom have been a great help but Necile needs her mother. Or at the very least a mother figure. Sometimes I look in her eyes and I swear for a minute I don't see Necile but Cassie staring right back at me. Crystal and I have told Necile everything we knew about Cassie. But she still has so many questions neither of us can answer"

I hear Ms. Sam walk over to Uncle Danny. I open my eyes a little bit and see her take the picture from Uncle Danny and put it back on the dresser. "Danny look at me (sees Sam turn Danny around) I know you think you can't do this. But to that little girl there in the bed (sees Sam point to her)there you are all she has in the world besides her aunt. By the looks of it your doing a great job of raising her. She loves you Danny. I may not know Cassie but I know where ever she is she is happy because she knows her daughter in safe and happy. Don't do what I did Danny. Don't let her slip away from you because your scared that your not raising her right. I'm here now and I can help you."

As they leave the room I think Ms.Sam you have no idea how right you are.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thats all I have for now. Please R&R. Thank you for reading

Singing Dancing Chef


	9. AN

Hey everyone, I know it has been a long time since I have updated my stories. I'm really sorry for those of you that have been waiting. Believe me I hate when other authors wait months to update. Anyway I'm trying to decide if I should continue the stories as it is or if I should go back and rewrite them all. There is a poll in my profile to vote. It will be up from now until March 30th. I hope to get all your opinions. Oh and just so you know I maybe changing my pen name.

Thanks,

SDC


End file.
